The present invention relates to the new and distinct cultivar of Japanese Anemone, botanically known as Anemone ‘Curtain Call Pink’, and hereinafter referred to as the cultivar ‘Curtain Call Pink’ or the “new plant”. The new plant was an intentional cross by the inventor at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA in the fall of 2014 between ‘Pamina’ (not patented) as the female or seed parent and ‘Pretty Lady Emily’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,303 as the male or pollen parent. The seed were harvested and the new plant was assigned the breeder code 14-18-24 during the evaluation process at the same nursery. Anemone ‘Curtain Call Pink’ has been asexually propagated through root cuttings first in October of 2016 at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. and subsequently also by sterile plant tissue culture. Plants of ‘Curtain Call Pink’ have been found to be stable and identical to the original selection in multiple generations of asexual propagation.
No plants of Anemone ‘Curtain Call Pink’ have been sold, in this country or anywhere in the world, prior to the filing of this application, nor has any disclosure of the new plant been made prior to the filing of this application except that which was disclosed within one year of the filing of this application and was either derived directly or indirectly from the inventor.
‘Curtain Call Pink’ has not been observed under all possible environments. The phenotype may vary slightly with different environmental conditions, such as temperature, light, fertility, moisture and maturity levels, but without any change in the genotype.